I'll Be
by Siriuslee
Summary: SBHP one shot this is a slash nothing "bad" at all please rr


I'll Be.  
  
Ok hears the deal this is a song fic and it's a slash its to I'll be I don't own the song or the characters in the story Sirius and Harry are all J.K.R's *sob* I don't really like SB/Hp but every time I heard the song I pictured this happening and I might be in denial but Sirius Black is coming  
back he's not dead he's just not!  
  
So pleas r/r thanks love you guys peace out!  
  
It was a particularly lovely early summers night Rain was pouring down outside thunder was booming and lighting would strike every so often illuminating the dark sky. Harry potter was in his room at #4 when--- *knock*Knock*knock* "Get the door boy!" Uncle Vernon called from his room, he was far too lazy to get up. "Yes Sir." Harry said putting down the copy of Dark arts of the 18th Century Hermione had lent him and picking up his wand ( you never know who might show up on your door step). *knock*knock*knock* Harry made his way to the stairs and flipped a light switch, nothing happened. "Damn power must be out." He said to himself. Harry proceeded carefully down the stairs when- "oof!" He tripped over the last step and fell flat on his face. "Bloody hell what next?!?" he grumbled *knock*knock*knock*knock* knock* "I'M COMEING, HOLD ON!" Harry opened the door it was pitch black outside and all he could see was a tall dark figure stand in front of the door "who-." Harry began to ask who it was when his question was answered for him when a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. "Sirius?" "I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you eyes were." His godfather said still smiling, Harry's vivid green eyes enchanted him there seemingly endless depths they were all he could see in the dark. Harry took a step forward searching blindly "is it really you?" Harry put a hand on his soft face and Sirius smiled "it is you" the boy said  
  
Strands in your eyes color them wonderful.  
  
They stop me and steal my breath.  
  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky,  
  
never revealing their depth. Harry was lost in all the emotion that Sirius's presence created and couldn't give voice to all he was feeling, all he could do was throw him self into his godfathers utterly drenched arms. Sirius and Harry held each other for a moment before Sirius brought a hand to Harry's face and brushed his untamable raven hair to the side. Harry, acting on a not so sudden impulse reached up a bit and brushed his lips over Sirius's. He had always loved his godfather but he had never felt this way before and once it had happened Harry wished he had done it a long time ago. And tell me that we belong together.  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips.  
  
Instead than gallows of heart ache that hang from above. "Do you want to come in?" Harry asked opening the door Sirius stepped in and followed Harry quietly up the stairs, into his small bedroom and shut the door. Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry turned to see Sirius smiling coyly and much to his godfathers surprise tears began to run down his face. Sirius looked slightly puzzled but pulled Harry in to a tight hug that was as equally intimate as the first. "Its alright Harry, I'm hear, its alright" Sirius stroked the boys messy hair soothingly "I love you." Harry blinked away most of the new tears forming in his shining eyes and looked up at Sirius, and kissed him more passionately than he had ever kissed any one in his life. Though he hadn't had as much experience as one might think, no one could have told at that moment. Harry thru himself into it he held on to Sirius like his life depend on it as if he let go and broke the kiss nothing like this would ever happen again. Sirius felt the same way he didn't want it to stop he'd waited too long to pass this opportunity up now. And I'll be your crying shoulder.  
  
I'll be love suicide.  
  
I'll be better when I'm older.  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life. A long while later the two were still kissing like mad men, but both seamed to have silently agreed that it would be a good idea to take a small lye down. They took no more than three steps and they were already at the foot of the bed. They lay down on the bed contemplating what had just happened.  
  
He's the reason I'm hear now, If it weren't for Harry I'd be dead right now my love for him is what kept my spirit alive. Sirius thought as the rain fell in heavy drops on Harry's window and accompanied by an occasional roar of thunder and lighting strike. Rain falls, angry on the tin roof  
  
as we lye awake in my bed.  
  
And your my survival, your my living proof,  
  
my love is alive and not dead. Every thing was right this was meant to be there was no question in ether of their minds that this was right, and not that age even remotely mattered now but Harry had just celebrated a birthday and was now of legal age, so there were no technical legalities. As long as they had each other every thing would be alright, they were all they needed. And tell me that we belong together.  
  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips.  
  
It's better than gallows of heart ache that hang from above. "I'm here for you Harry, I'd do any thing for you"  
  
And I'll be your crying shoulder.  
  
I'll be love suicide.  
  
I'll be better when I'm older.  
  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life. "Sirius, H- how did you, why'd y- what happened?" Harry managed to stutter "Well I'm, not sure where to begin but well when I fell thru the vale I didn't really die it was sort of an in between state because I was in my body when I passed thru I wasn't just a spirit like most are when they pass, but even though I could move on the other side I couldn't get back thru all I could do was watch the fighting from behind the vale and pray for your safety when every one had left the room I reluctantly turned to leave to pass on but then I heard crying behind me a went to investigate and I saw you sitting in front of me begging me to come back and I couldn't deny your plea I met up with your father and mother we discussed it and decided you need me more than any one so I had to come back and watch over you. I can not tell you how I did it just know that I am hear to stay. Well I dropped out, I burned up.  
  
I fought my way back from the dead.  
  
I tuned in, I turned on.  
  
Remembered the things that you said. "I'll be your crying shoulder.  
  
I'll be love suicide." He knew he could hold true to those promises he had been love suicide, he died (if you can call it that) protecting Harry the only person who really mattered to him. "Thank you Sirius, I'm sorry." Harry said "I'll be better when I'm older".  
  
Sirius leaned in and kissed Harry's neck inch by inch until he found his lips attached to Harry's soft hungry ones. Sirius broke the kiss only long enough to get out. "There's no need Harry your perfect now." I'll be the greatest fan of your life. 


End file.
